Inesea
General Summary Inesea, or more formally known as The Former Aristocratic States of Inesea '''and later as '''The Republic of Inesean Commonwealths, is a medium sized country in Zhao . It borders Pavlostani to the South-East and the Vitus Ocean to the South. To the North and West are Tundras and Badlands. Inesea maintains a medium sized population and is the worlds largest agricultural exporter. Geography Inesea has a non-diverse geography. The vast majority of the country is either rolling fields of grain or sprawling tundras. Boreal forests exist in the northern extremes of the region. Other forests dot the coasts. Inesea is beisected North to South and East to West by a T-shaped series of lakes and rivers. The country is divided into three parts. The southern two parts consist of the fields and along the coast, towns. The northern part, by far the largest, is where the tundras are. Population Centers and Cities There are two major population centers in Inesea. The first is the Greater Nahuatl Municipal Area, and the Second is the Central Islands Municipal Region. These are both in the central part of the region, bordering the central lakes. The Greater Nahuatl Municipal Area is centered around the Capitol of Inesea, Nahuatl, and the surrounding cities and towns. Roughly 5 million people live here. The Central Islands Municipal Region is based around three cities in the of Ixtaccihuatl , Popocatepetl, and Henria. They include all of the islands of Greater Teohuanaco, Lesser Teohuanaco, and the Mishmite Pennsinsula. Roughly 6 million people live in this Region. Inesea has 12 Cities with populations over 1,000,000 people. They rank, from largest to smallest; Nahuatl, Henria, Popocatepetl, Camjarca, Ixtaccihuatl , New Nahuatl, Allasad, Cuzco, New Roth, Mexta, Manco Campac, Tlaxcatl, and Tlaxacatl. Combined, these cities have a population of 25 million in the year 1900. Overall, 75 million people inhabit Inesea. History The Former Aristocratic States of Inesea came into existence on July Third, 1869. This marked the end date of the Great War between the Socialist Provisional Government and the Oligarchs Union, and the transition from the Socialist Provisional Governement to the Former Aristocratic States of Inesea. While the SPG and FASI shared similar governement structures, the SPG was a military oriented entity. So it reformed into the FASI. In 1875, The People's Council raitified the Current Constitution. In 1879, High Aristocra Formbi assumed the role 'High' Aristocra/Councilman from Aristocra Buckley In 1885, the Urban Self-Sufficiency Act passed. Under this act, Community Farms were created in maajor Urban Areas. Sucess of these institutions was phenomanal. Urban enviorments flourished and populations soared. Likewise, crime dropped and more food became availible for export. In 1890, the Commonwealth Law passed, allowing the Commonwealth of Onheath Automonus Rule. The days that followed wer ethat of confusion as the Government was largelt disabled by holidays. The last Inesean Forces withdrew on January First of the New Year. In 1894, the Megaplexes were completed. In 1899, the Eastern Canal entered primary construction Phases. In 1901, High Aristocra Formbi put into place a new economic system based off the value of Gold and the Value of Silver. The coins were called the Gold, Silver and Copper Notes. Using artificial methods, the People's Council Treasury inflated or deflated the value of Silver and Copper so that 100 Copper Notes equaled 1 Silver Note and 10 Silver Notes equaled 1 Gold Note. In turn, the value of the Gold Note was pegged at the value of an ounce of Gold on the International Market. During 1903, the War of Tschowan Aggression was fought. Inesean Aerial Forces engaged and defeated Tschowan Forces off Southwest Khamul. Inesean Naval Forces, primarily submarines, effectively hunted Novairian ships in the Malacca Straits. Megacomplex A suffered serious damage from Novairian Land Forces. No serious land engagements were fought. The end of the war was brought about by the Ban Phai Peace Conference. Aristocra Hark and High Aristocra Formbi died of natural causes. Two days after the end of the war, Councilman Wo Phat is elevated to the role of High Councilman. On May 7th, 1906 the Constitution of the Commonwealths was created and ratified by the People's Council and all five Regional Councils. The Former Aristocratic States of Inesea '''was reorganized into the '''The Republic of Inesean Commonwealths. This reorganized the nation into Commonwealths, 7 in total. This gave the citizens of the Canal Zone, formed into the Eastern Commonwealth of Aryaal, and the residents of the Megaplexes, formed into the Western Commonwealth of Malacca, a vote in the government. The old economic system went through minor changes, largely the removal of Governmental Control from key industries, except Arms and Munitions. Likewise, the People's Council was reorganized into the House of Delegates and the House of The People. The Inesean People's Armed Forces were simply reanmed to the Commonwealth Armed Services (Commonwealth Army, Commonwealth Navy, Commonwealth Air Force). Economy The Economy of Inesea is not very diverse, yet stable. It is almost entirely focused around two Industries, Maritime and Argriculture. This is due to several natural factors. First off, the location of Inesea is important. FASI is located at the head of the Vitus and includes many central lakes and rivers of immense size. From here arose a naval tradition of great strength. 'Domestic Economy' The Domestic Economy is the portion of the Inesean Economy from which products are made and sold within Inesea or her territories. This also includes employment. The domestic economy is dominated by the Maritime Industry and Agriculture Industry. There are also large mining and caol and oil mining companies. 'Agriculture' Agricilture is the long lasting base upon which the Inesean economy is built. Fully 41% of the Domestic Economy is tied into the Agriculture Industry. This includes the sale of crops and livestock as well as the employment within the non-export farms of Inesea. Also included are farm equipment manufacturerers and irrigation and other support industries. 'Maritime Industry' The Maritime Industry is Inesea's second largest Industry. Approximately 39% of the Domestic Economy is tied into the Maritime Trade. This includes the industries of Commercial Fishing, Ship Buiding, Ship Repair, Port Maintenece, Trade, and Canal Jobs. The large industry allows Inesea to pioneer in naval vessels. 'Export Economy' These are goods, services and information exported to other nations. 'Agriculture' Approximately 70% of the export economy is tied to agriculture. Inesea exports millions of tons of food to several nations, including Cygnar, Inoroth, and Pavlostani. The most common legal exports are wheat, potatoes, rice, and corn. The most common illegal export is tobacco to Pavlostani. 'Maritime Industry' The remaining 30% is made up of Inesean maritime sales to other nations. This includes tariffs on trade products, ship purchases and repairs, and transport. 'Imports' Due to the lack of medium and light engineering, most land vehicles are imported into Inesea. However, that number is on the decline after the 1895 Industrial Reliance Act which increased support to Industries in Inesea. Nations that Inesea imports fro include Cyprum Xecuii, Inoroth, and Cygnar. Common Products Inesea produces the following raw products- -Rice -Wheat -Tobacco -Corn -Potatoes -Iron* -Coal* -Oil* * Unavailable for export The following finished products are exported- -Bread -Rice Balls -Popcorn -Popping Machines -Ships of various sizes -Ship Parts -various cakes and pies-Ciggarettes and Cigars Category:Legends Canon